The Spirit Princess: Return of the Spirit Angel
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: What if Aizen was the male half of Fem-Harry's soul and the Hogyoku was the female half and his memories in one gem. They are fused into one and Aizen go through the process of becoming a Teenaged Female again with every single memory of her afterlife and Living Life and What if Aizen Really is the Ruler of Los Noches because of her family's bloodline? Evil Yamamoto, Dumbledore,C46
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: This was a dream that hit me over the last few nights so please enjoy it! Kon hit it! This will take place just after The Fake Town plot and Los Noches Invasion, Aizen is not sealed and all ten espada survive!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea and the pairing. Please Vote in her Poll and Read + Review her stories. Fanart is very welcomed!

**Pairing for FemHarry Vote!**

**Gin:**

**Ichigo:**

**Grimmjow:**

**Ulquiorra:**

Ch.1

Yamamoto cursed mentally as Aizen was about to reveal his real reason for the Rebellion, he then had an evil idea and then yelled an ancient Kidou as he directed it at Aizen before the man could reveal the truth of what happened to the Royal Spirit family on Halloween 31st, 1999.

Aizen didn't even have time to dodge as the Kidou hit him while holding the complete Hogyoku, He yelled in pain as the small marble merged with him slowly and then passed out as Gin and his espada caught him. Gin and the Espada then retreated to Los Noches as Aizen was in no condition to fight, when Aizen came around, he found himself in the infirmary on a bed. He groaned and sat up as Szayel came in and stopped short at seeing his leader, Szayel then grabbed a small hand mirror and walked over as he said "Aizen-sama...It's good to see you awake."

Aizen nodded then noticed something was slightly off to him, it seemed almost like Szayel was taller than him. Szayel then sighed and said "Aizen-sama...it seems we have a problem from whatever kidou you were hit with..."

Aizen then said "Well, what happened...to me...?"

Aizen froze at hearing his voice which sounded slightly feminine and much younger; he grabbed his throat and then noticed his hands were also smaller. Aizen felt a little bit of Panic in his chest and said "I need a full length mirror!"

Szayel winced as he directed Aizen to one and Aizen slipped off the bed to find he had grown shorter, he hurried over to the mirror to find a small 14 year old boy with slightly soft and feminine features, looking back at him. Aizen stared in horror at his reflection as Szayel came up beside him and said "I'm afraid that this is just the beginning of what's happening..."

"WHAT?!"

Aizen grabbed his throat as his voice cracked painfully causing him to cough a bit, Szayel then sighed and explained that somehow the spell had caused him to merge completely with the Hogyoku and that it was altering his body for some reason. Aizen was worried and said "How long before the changes are done?"

Szayel sighed and said "I'm afraid that it could take any where to three to four days for the changes to finish."

Aizen sighed as he looked back to the mirror and couldn't help but feel his life was about to take a huge turn...

That night...

Aizen got ready for bed after dealing with his new form all day and crawled in to bed, he slept poorly that night as it seemed his whole body was hurting and the next morning he woke up after falling asleep about an hour or two before he usually got up. He stumbled out of bed and in to the bathroom where he removed his shirt and pants to find his body literally covered in adult hand and foot shaped bruises, he yelped in shock before throwing his clothes back and heading to Szayel...

Szayel was stumped on why his leader had such bad bruising on him and how he got them over night; Szayel sighed as he gave his findings and then said "Aizen-sama...It almost like you've been beaten with what looks like 7 years worth of bruising in just one night..."

Aizen was shocked at that tidbit of info and asked "How the hell are we going to heal these bruises? I can't be in constant pain all day..."

Szayel sighed and then told Aizen that he had a bruise balm that worked instantly, Aizen thanked him as he was given a small tin and was told to be careful with how much he put on just in case. Aizen nodded and headed back to his room to put the bruise balm on, by the time he was done, it was already lunch time. Aizen sighed and quickly went to his private kitchen to make a quick sandwich; he then headed to his office to do paper work. Aizen worked as long as he could on his paperwork before calling it a night and headed into the washroom to shower, he then ate a small supper and head back towards the bedroom when he heard a knock on the door. Aizen answered and found Szayel and Gin looking grim as they asked to come in.

Aizen nodded and they followed him to the sitting area where they asked him to sit down because of the news they had, Aizen felt worried as they then told him "Aizen-sama...we found out what kidou was used on you..."

Aizen watched as Szayel paused then said "I'm afraid that the Kidou is forcing your body to the state it was before you died...Meaning you died at the age of fourteen..."

Aizen swore and asked "Can't you reverse it?"

Szayel winced and Gin told him the change was permanent due to it being such an ancient kidou and that the counterspell was lost to the ages, Aizen froze at that then swore violently as he said "So I should finish the change in three more days..."

Szayel nodded when Gin noticed something strange about his leader, Gin mentioned it and Aizen raced to the bathroom with the two following him. Aizen looked into the mirror in horror as he realized he looked even more feminine and his hair had darkened a shade or two, his eyes even had emerald flecks in them that weren't there earlier. Aizen cursed softly when suddenly he felt like he was being pummeled by Phantom fists and feet, he fell to his knees as Szayel and Gin gasped then they helped him to his bed as Aizen writhed in pain. Gin and Szayel quickly watched him over the night as more mysterious bruises appeared on Aizen's body, by the time morning came; Aizen was in even more pain then yesterday from the mysterious bruises that had reappeared.

Aizen whimpered as he tried to move but Szayel then gently told him to stay still, the doctor/researcher then help his leader by applying the bruise balm gently and carefully. Aizen sighed in relief as he sat up and turned over as Szayel's eyes went wide, Szayel then said "Aizen-sama, it seems your face and body have become more feminine and your Hair is now a rich, deep black."

Aizen froze and then scurried out of bed to the mirror in the bathroom, He gasped at seeing a very feminine, black haired and emerald eyed version of himself in the mirror. He wanted to scream and he turned to Szayel who followed him and said "Who the hell was I when I was alive?!"

Aizen paused and realized his voice sounded like a very high Tenor or almost like a female's alto, Szayel sighed and said "We've been looking for your death records, Aizen-sama but we have had no luck so far."

Aizen sat on the toilet and buried his face into his hands as he softly said "What the hell am I to do about this..."

Szayel then sighed and said "Just continue on your day like nothing is wrong, keep a bit of normalcy in your life right now to help you coop."

Aizen nodded and then went into his office after getting dressed to do his paperwork; he worked all through lunch and supper and was exhausted around bedtime. He stumbled into his room and lay down as he thought "it can't get any worse...can it?"

That night...

Aizen tossed and turned as he felt a burning pain centered in his stomach and lower half, he finally got up around three in the morning and headed to the bathroom to do his business. He pulled his pants down while he was still pretty much asleep and then proceeded to do his business, he then suddenly felt something wet running down his legs which woke him up as he looked down. The resounding Screech he let loose brought Szayel and Gin running as they banged on the bathroom door.

Aizen was horrified as he stared at where he was lacking a certain part of male anatomy and had Female anatomy in its place, he absentmindedly rubbed his chest as it started hurting as he...she pulled up her pants and opened the door to gasps from Szayel and Gin. Aizen went and sat on the bed as she was still in a state of shock as Szayel asked softly "Aizen-sama...what happened for you to scream like that?

Aizen whispered the answer loud enough for both of them to hear, Szayel and Gin were in shock and Gin sat beside his now Female friend/leader. He then gently pulled the teen into his arms as Aizen suddenly broke down crying, Szayel sighed as the teenager fell asleep after crying and told Gin "She's in shock right now...we need to watch her for the night."

Gin agreed as he placed Aizen on the bed and covered her up, she snuggled into the pillow with a soft sigh as Gin smoothed the hair out of her face and said softly "So Aizen is really female, it seems...but why did she change into a He when she died?"

Szayel looked straight at Gin and said "I don't know but I intended to find out."

Next Morning...

Aizen groaned softly and sat up to find Gin sitting beside the bed, fast asleep with his head on the bed. Aizen then remembered what happened to her and froze as it registered that she was now female, she realized her life would never be the same and sighed as she looked down at her aching chest. Gin then woke up and looked at Aizen with concern as he asked "Aizen-Sama, are you ok?"

Aizen nodded glumly as she gently rubbed her aching chest, Gin then gave an understanding smile and said "Szayel wanted to see you as soon as you were awake."

Aizen nodded and quickly grabbed a shirt to go with his pants; he then tugged it over his head and followed Gin to the lab. Szayel was waiting quietly when they showed up and he asked Gin to wait outside, Gin understood as he looked at Aizen who was shifting nervously. Szayel smiled at his leader and asked her to sit on the examination table; Aizen did as he asked while Gin left to stand outside, Szayel then gave her a physical and bunch of blood tests to try and find out what was going on.

Aizen was nearly ready to leave when Szayel found something, "No god damn way!"

Aizen looked curious and said "Szayel, what did you find?"

Szayel looked at his leader seriously and said "Do you remember when I said it seemed like you had even more reiatsu that were on par with the Royal family but it was locked or sealed?"

Aizen nodded and said "What does that have to do with anything?"

Szayel sighed and said "Your extra Reiatsu has been unlocked and it's giving off the signature of the royal family..."

Aizen stiffened and said "That's impossible! The heir was a female...child..."

Aizen then realized what Szayel was trying to tell her and said "It...It can't be. But how did I die then? When I did my research on the deaths of the heir's parents, she...I was still alive after the attack."

"I don't know Aizen-sama but we cannot deny what's happening to you or the energy signature from your reiatsu..."

Aizen sighed as she tilted her head forward and noticed her chest just was a bit puffy and sore, she squeaked as she hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was. Szayel noticed and came over to look as he gently pried Aizen's arms from her chest, Aizen felt herself sniffle as she asked softly "Please tell me it isn't happening, Szayel...I don't think I'll be able to handle growing breasts in the same day..."

Szayel sighed and said "I'm sorry Aizen-sama...but I'm afraid you are getting your breasts but it seems to be rather slow for now."

Aizen sighed as she then slipped her shirt on and thanked him as Szayel said "Aizen-sama...maybe just try and relax today it might help..."

Aizen looked at him and nodded with a sad smile before leaving the room, she headed to her room and decided to try and relax as she grabbed a few Human world Fantasy novels. She read to her heart's content as she really never had much time to just sit down and read or do her drawings, she barely registered the ache in her chest as it built up bit by bit until she was distracted by the pain. She looked down at her chest and found herself at a small B-cup at the moment, Aizen sighed then decided to head to bed early...

Aizen had just fallen asleep when she suddenly woke up in pain and began to writhe on the bed as her voice locked up and her body exploded with pain! Her old memories then came fast and hard as the night progressed, by the time Morning came, she was exhausted and fell into a deep healing sleep as her soul recovered from being split for so long in the forms of Aizen Sousuke and the Hogyoku...

When Gin came to find her for the daily meeting, he found a peacefully sleeping "Aizen" as he opened the door. Gin smiled and gently closed the door as he went back to the meeting room and said "It seems Aizen's change is finished..."

Szayel blinked and then said "Then where is Aizen-sama?"

Gin smiled softly and said "Sleeping, something told me she had a rough night so I just left her to sleep."

Three hours later...

"Aizen" sat up as she yawned causing the covers to fall down to her lap and she sighed happily as she now felt like she was completely whole again. She then went and grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of pants, she tried them on but the shirt constricted her breathing by squishing her c-cup breasts and the pants refused to even go over her hips. She sighed in annoyance as she searched for something that wouldn't be tight on her or too loose, much to her dismay, she found none of her clothes would fit. She sat on the bed and sighed when she suddenly heard a knock on the door, before she could tell them not to come in, Gin walked in before she realized what happened.

"Aizen" Screeched for him to get out as she grabbed the blanket to cover herself, Gin blushed as he backed out of the room with an apology and shut the door. "Aizen" then calmed herself down and walked over to the door to poke her head out, Gin looked at her as they both blushed but she kept her calm and said "I'm sorry for screaming at you Gin...um, do you think you can see if one of the Arrancar in charge of making the clothing...could come here."

Gin understood as he softly said "Nothing fits, huh?"

She nodded in embarrassment and Gin just smiled as he told he would be right back with one of the tailors, she smiled at him gratefully then pulled her head back inside her room. About ten minutes later, Gin had brought a female Tailor and knocked on the door to let "Aizen" know. She quickly let the Female Arrancar in and Gin quickly left to alert everyone that their leader was awake.

Meanwhile Inside the room...

"Aizen" was nervous as she was measured gently by the female Arrancar, Her memories of her Living life and her afterlife were slightly conflicting and it was making her nervous and a bit confused. The Arrancar smiled at her leader and reassured her that she was fine, "Aizen" nodded as the Arrancar finished her measuring and then The Arrancar then smiled as she said "Your first set of clothes should be finished in an hour, Aizen-sama..."

The Arrancar then bowed and left as Aizen thanked her softly, she then decided to shower while she waited for her clothes. She walked into her bathroom and turned the water to her preferred temperature; she hopped in and sighed happily at the hot water...

"Aizen" then came out of the shower as she wrapped a towel around her and walked into her bedroom to find a few articles of clothing that were ready, she sighed and slipped in the underwear and bra before picking up the outfit that had been left for her. Her face paled as she realized it was simple but beautiful sleeveless dress with a mandarin collar, she then sighed as she said "Well her goes nothing..."

She slipped into the dress that fit perfectly and slipped into the soft slippers that were designed to look the espada boots; she then walked over to look into the mirror and frowned slightly at her waist length hair. She then proceeded to braid it quickly and found a white ribbon to tie it off, she then took a deep breath and headed for the door as a knock happened and the door slowly opened to reveal...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: This was a dream that hit me over the last few nights so please enjoy it! Kon hit it! This will take place just after The Fake Town plot and Los Noches Invasion, Aizen is not sealed and all ten espada survive!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea and the pairing. Please Vote in her Poll and Read + Review her stories. Fanart is very welcomed!

**Pairing for FemHarry Vote!**

**Gin: 6**

**Ichigo: 4**

**Grimmjow: 2**

**Ulquiorra: 5**

Ch.2

Gin opened the door and nearly had his breath taken away at the beautiful girl before him, she shifted nervously in her dress and said "Gin...you're staring..."

Gin quickly gave himself a mental slap then smiled at his leader and said "Just never expected you to be so beautiful in your natural form..."

"Aizen" blushed at the compliment then her and Gin started walking towards the Meeting room, "Aizen" was nervous to how her Espada would act to her new form and prayed she would make it through the meeting unscathed. Gin smiled reassuringly at her as he opened the door for her and she walked through into the meeting room, the espada's eyes went wide at their leader's new form and it was Nnoitra who started laughing in the silence as he said "OMG, Emospada has a sister!"

Aizen blushed as it did look like her and the 4th espada were actually related though their eye and hair color, Ulquiorra met her eyes curiously as she gave a small shrug then addressed Nnoitra "Nnoitra, I would appreciate such outbursts after the meeting, do I make myself clear?"

Nnoitra realized he just interrupted their leader and nodded sheepishly as she sat down, they then got the meeting underway as "Aizen" adjusted Patrol schedules and asked how Training their Fraccion was coming. The espada gave their answers and they talked for a little while before being dismissed, "Aizen" watched them go and sighed as Gin gently laid his hand on her shoulder and said "Aizen-sama...are you alright?"

She looked up at him with a sheepish smile and said "I'm feeling a little stir crazy at the moment...I just need to get out of Los Noches for a bit..."

Gin nodded and said "Why not do some shopping or sightseeing in Karakura Town? No one would be able to recognize you in your current form."

"Aizen" thought about it and nodded as she said "Perhaps...I should take Ulquiorra with me, I know it would give a bit more credibility if I'm shopping with a "family" member..."

Gin snorted in amusement as he said "You realize he'll have to address you by your first name while you're out there?"

"Aizen" smiled as she softly said "I have no problem with that...or with anyone else calling me by my first name...my Real first name."

Gin gave her a pointed look and she blushed as she said softly "My real name is Raven Rose Potter..."

Gin smiled and said "That's a pretty name..."

Raven smiled at him when Ulquiorra came in and asked "You wished to see me Aizen-sama?"

Raven sighed and explained what she wanted to do and asked Ulquiorra if he would accompany her, Ulquiorra nodded as Raven smiled at him and then warned Ulquiorra to just call her by her first name while they were in the human world. Ulquiorra nodded as he asked "When would you like to leave, Raven-sama?"

Raven smiled and asked if an hour would be good causing Ulquiorra to nod, they then went their separate ways to get ready for their trip to the human world...

Hour and half later...

Raven sighed happily as they headed to the first store to shop for casual but chic clothing she could wear in the human world and possibly around her quarters at Los Noches. Ulquiorra followed her into the store as she browsed through the shirts, pants and shorts, she found some cute outfits that were comfortable and were only slightly feminine and quickly tried on the outfits. She wound up buying three out of the four outfits then walked over with Ulquiorra to the next store. They continued until lunch then headed to the food court to eat, Raven had a small tray of homemade Sushi while Ulquiorra decided to try a level 2 lamb East Indian curry.

Raven watched in amusement as Ulquiorra chugged his Sprite back after eating about three quarters of his curry and she said "I warned you to get the Level one Curry..."

He just looked at her and said "Next time I'll Listen to you, Raven..."

Raven laughed softly and said "An old friend of mine tricked me into eating a Level five Lamb Curry at one point and I couldn't feel my tongue or lips for 4 days after that..."

She trailed off as Ulquiorra noticed her eyes become sad as she sighed; Ulquiorra then asked "You miss the friends of your living life?"

Raven nodded as she said "They're better off without me though...as much as it hurts to even say it..."

Ulquiorra's eyes widen slightly at that and made to say something when Raven placed a smile on her face and said "We should continue shopping..."

Three hours later...

Raven had one more stop to take and she told Ulquiorra to head to the bookstore while she went into the last store by herself, Ulquiorra took one look at the store's name and quickly agreed as Raven entered the Victoria's Secret...

Raven was soon done and had just met up with Ulquiorra as they walked outside of the mall, suddenly a burst of fire appeared and Ulquiorra pulled Raven back from the Bird that appeared and stepped in to the portal he had quickly opened. He closed the portal before the bird could follow and turned to his leader, Raven was trembling with wide, frightened eyes at seeing the bird from her past. Ulquiorra then led her quickly through the inky black portal back to Los Noches, Gin was waiting and noticed the way their leader was as he quickly took the bags and asked what happened.

Ulquiorra explained about the bird that had appeared in a burst of fire and tried to kidnap Raven, Gin swore softly as Raven was still trembling and quickly asked Ulquiorra bring the bags to Raven's quarters while he talked with their leader to get to the bottom of why the Bird had scared her so bad. Once Ulquiorra left, Gin turned and faced Raven while kneeling as he asked "Why did the sight of the bird scare you so much?"

Raven looked up at him and said "That phoenix belonged to Albus Dumbledore, my old Headmaster. My spirit before it was somehow split in three between Aizen and the two parts of the Hogyoku, overheard him say I was nothing but a head pawn that died far too early to complete his plan..."

Raven then said "I don't want to be manipulated by that man anymore but He'll do anything to get me back if he knows now that I'm still alive in some way..."

Gin growled angrily at that tidbit of news then gently pulled Aizen into a hug as he said "The idiot can try but he's got to go through all of Los Noches and me to get to you!"

Raven blinked in shock but then hugged him back as she whispered in his ear "Thank you..."

Gin then pulled away and said "I better go alert the espada about Dumbledore just in case he does find a way here..."

Raven watched as he left then headed to her quarters to put away her purchases...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore cursed as Fawkes returned empty handed without his pawn then let the phoenix go for a flight as he puzzled over how to get her back, He then remembered a ritual that would do just that no matter where she was. He smirked now that he had a plan and began to slowly gather what he needed...

Meanwhile, in Soul Society...

Yamamoto decided that Ichigo and his friends were longer necessary to end the war and gave the order to his personal guard to have the Deputy Shingami, His friends and their families killed. What Yamamoto didn't know was that Unohana had overheard everything from just around the corner of the door frame; she stifled a gasp and hurried off to tell everyone she could trust with what Yamamoto was going to do.

Meanwhile, Back In Los Noches...

Gin was monitoring the computers when he got a message from Soul Society about what Yamamoto was planning, he cursed and went to find Raven to plan what they were going to do to help Ichigo, His friends and their families. He found her asleep in a cushy arm chair with a fantasy book in her lap; Gin smiled and gently walked over to gently shake her shoulder. Raven jolted awake at the touch and realized it was Gin, she yawned as she relaxed then said "What's going on Gin?"

Gin explained about the message and Raven paled as she said "We need to get them out of there now!"

Gin nodded as Raven told him to contact Isshin and Ryuken so they could warn Ichigo and his friends, Gin then left as Raven go up and began to pace while thinking "_WHAT is Yamamoto thinking...Ichigo has such power and raw talent that he could be trained in using properly_..."

Raven sighed then settled in for the waiting of getting Ichigo, his family and his friends to los Noches...

Meanwhile...

Ichigo, his family and friends hurried into the portal with Kisuke, The Vizards and the Shop inhabitants as they could hear the Personal Guards banging against the barrier kidou, the barrier then broke as the portal closed and just seconds before it completely closed, they heard the outraged cry of the leader as he dove for the portal and missed. The "refugees" sighed in relief as Los Noches came into view and they stepped out onto the tiled floor, they were looking around when a 14 year old girl came in and said in a soft soprano voice "Welcome to Los Noches..."

Raven looked at the group when she heard "I didn't know Aizen had a cute daughter ..."

Gin had to turn away to keep from laughing at Isshin while Ichigo and the twins backed away from their idiotic father, Next thing Isshin knew... he had been punched hard in the gonads by the mysterious Girl who said "Even after all this time out of the academy, Isshin...you still haven't grown up although I thought Masaki got you to smarten up..."

Isshin just laid on the floor in the fetal position as he choked out "Sorry, Sousuke..."

Ichigo's eyes went wide along with everyone else as Shinji said "Aizen...what the hell happened to you?"

Raven sighed and quickly explained what happened to her which caused some people to snicker and laughter; Raven sighed then showed each of them to their new rooms one by one. The last person was Ichigo as she walked with him to where his personal quarters were...they walked in awkward silence until Ichigo said "So...you're really 14 years old?"

Raven sighed and nodded as she said "It's taking some getting used to being whole again and of course the memories of my Living life and my afterlife have been conflicting a bit when it comes to certain situations..."

Ichigo gave her an understanding gaze and said "It must have been pretty confusing when your memories returned..."

Raven nodded and then changed the subject "So uh...Does your father usually act like that? I know he acted a bit more mature then that in the academy but not by much..."

Ichigo snickered and said "He can be worse..."

Raven facepalmed at that and said "He needs to be trained..."

Ichigo laughed at that and said "What do you think we've been trying to do?"

Raven then innocently said "What, you guys use a muzzle and a leash?"

Ichigo started laughing at that as he said "I think a ball gag would work better!"

Raven couldn't help but giggle at the image of Isshin having a ball gag in his mouth and hogtied with a dog leash, Ichigo then said "At least he wouldn't be dressed in black leather..."

"OH GOD, Wrong Image! I need Brain bleach now..."

Ichigo and Raven shuddered as they arrived at Ichigo's new room and Ichigo wished her a good night before heading into his room. Raven smiled softly then headed for her own room when she bumped in to Grimmjow and they both fell to the ground, Grimmjow had an angry look on his face when he looked up and was ready to give Raven a piece of his mind when he realized who it was. He quickly apologized and helped her up, Raven noticed he seemed kinda distracted and asked what was wrong. Grimmjow just gave his usual smirk which sent pleasurable shiver down her spine and said it was nothing; he then wished her good night and continued on his way.

Raven watched him go with a small blush on her face then shook her head before continuing to her room, she yawned as she opened the door and heard "Hello, Potter..."


End file.
